


Remember me

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack is dreaming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me

  


Title: Remember me  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto,  
Spoilers – All of CoE, set an undetermined time after day 5  
Summary: Jack is dreaming... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_proper [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Seriously angsty... I was listening to Josh Groban whilst having a play around on youtube [always dangerous!]  [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMRokfV3EpU](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB2k01zqIjc) as I recall, there was a Jack/Ianto version...so I searched and I couldn’t find it again...and I got a bit frustrated and angsty and this was the result...still pouting ‘cos I can’t find it...but it’s out there... _somewhere..._

 For [](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantosdreamer46**](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/)  who needs a hug right now *hugs close* x

 

Remember me...

Jack writhed in his tiny bed, sweat beading on his forehead as he twisted his head from side to side... He whimpered softly in his sleep...

He was stood on a hilltop outside Cardiff...on a cold dark winter’s night... _the night he ran away..._

His eyes shone with unshed tears as he remembered a pair of cobalt blue eyes, love blazing in their crystal depths, locked into his own, before he crushed their mouths together...hot and wild passion coursing through them, and they flew with the angels... _remember, I will still be here, as long as you hold me in your memory..._

He could almost feel those warm arms around him as he buried his face into his Welshman’s hair, the comforting and familiar scent that was uniquely Ianto... _remember, when your dreams have ended...time can be transcended, just remember me..._

The wind tugged at his hair and his coat billowed out around him...his gaze lifted to the heavens – the midnight sky and the brightness of the stars against the velvet blackness, _I am the one star that keeps burning...so brightly...it is the last light to fade into the rising sun..._

The memory shifted to _that_ room on Floor 13...the tank...the 456...his anguished voice “ _but not him...”_ A cry escaped his lips as tears trickled down his cheeks... He would remember...the universe would remember as he told everyone he met of a man named Jones, Ianto Jones who took a broken and empty shell and made it into a man...a man who could love again...trust again... _and break again_ as his reason for living lay dying in his arms _I’m with you, whenever you tell my story...for I am all I’ve done..._

He became the ‘Storyteller’ - worlds over - transports, freighters...spreading the word of hope and endless love...of two lives woven so deeply that nothing would ever part them... _remember, I will still be here, as long as you hold me in your memories..._

The wind softened, became a caress and he felt soft fingers brush his cheeks, the lightest of touches on his lips and against his ear... _I am that warm voice in the cold wind...that whispers...and if you listen_ – _you’ll hear me call across the sky..._

The landscape shifted to a vast expanse of sand and the familiar sights of the Boshane Peninsula...he was home...he frowned...no...this wasn’t home...home was...was...wherever _he_ was... _as long as I can still reach out and touch you...then I will never die..._

He felt a hand entwine with his own...warm fingers sliding between his, clasping tightly...staking claim... _mine...all mine_...he met those beautiful eyes once more, the message reflected back from his own blue grey pools... _yours...forever yours..._

_Remember, I’ll never leave you...if you will only remember me..._

“I will...I promise...I will...”

_Remember...I will still be here...as long as you hold me in your memory... remember...when your dreams have ended...time can be transcended...I live forever...remember me..._

_Remember me..._

_Remember me..._

He woke with a start, panting hard, a single word escaping his lips...” _Ianto..._ ”

End

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
